The Blood of Three
by gypsygirl108
Summary: The Volturi wan't Renesmee as you might of guessed the The Cullen's and the wolf pack  won't give her up without a fight, a fight they will surely loose... without some help and The Muse Sisters are only to happy to help.  I know bad summary, first story


Prologue (P.s First Story Go Easy On Me)

_A scream echo'd through the tiny village, any female in a thirty mile radius knew what _

_that scream men't ,a new Mother was giving birth and indeed Coraline Muse was indeed giving birth. So as you may have guessed Coraline Muse was in a lot of pain and so was her husband, from how tight she was grasping his hand. _

"_Julien!" Coraline screamed, "Yes?" her husband had answered worriedly thinking something had gone wrong "I hate you!" A soft chuckle could be heard from a woman, not just any woman though this woman was Coraline's grandmother who did not look a day over 21, there was a rumor that she was a witch but no one in the village dared speak badly of her because she was the only person able to help birth babe's without killing them. Nina petted her granddaughters hot for head "I know it hurts my child it is a woman's curse and gift to bring new life in the world, do not worry it will be over soon."_

_Coraline simply nodded and closed her eyes, she seemed peaceful for a moment before a scream echo'd once again through the small cottage. "You must push, Coraline." Nina ordered and Coraline had no choose but to comply. After a hour of blood, sweat, and tears a little bundled was being held in Nina's arms, she handed the child to a tired Coraline. "She is beautiful.." whispered Julien "Just like her Mama" said a smiling Nina "What will we name her?" "Matilda?" Coraline shook her head "No... how about Salina?" Nina nodded "I perfect name for a perfect child." but there happiness was short lived, as Coraline let out a scream "What is happening?" Julien yelled fear tinged his voice. Nina lifted the sheet that covered Coraline. "There is another child." said Nina with wide eyes. "Another child what do you mean?" Nina ignored Julien's questions."Coraline I know you are very tired but you must push okay" She nodded with closed eyes, and the painful process started again. Once again a small bundled was being held in Nina's arms, this time she handed the child to her father. He looked at the child in wonder then said "Anya" "What?" questioned Nina "Her name shall be Anya" as though he was in a trance. "It suits her" said Coraline through hooded eyes. There was a peaceful silence then once again, Coraline screamed. "This is impossible another child?" Yelled Julien scared, his poor young wife was tired and surely did not have the energy to deliver again. But again Nina told her to push, and like the two times before Coraline had no choose but to as she was told. Julien held his third daughter in his arms for Nina was busy trying to stop Coraline's bleeding, after 30 minutes Nina stood up her hands bloody and tears in her old wise eyes. "I can not s-stop the bleeding" Julien eyes showed panic "What do you mean you can not stop the bleeding!" Nina looked at Julien tears streaming down her face. "I am sorry but I can't she is slipping fast Julien so I suggest you be with her as she dies." Julien fell to his knees in front of his wife's bed. Nina silently picked up the three babies and slipped out of the cottage, she decided she did not want to see her granddaughters death but instead decided to clean up the children of the blood on them. She walked silently to her small house, quieting the babies now and then. She felt such grief, but there was no way to save Coraline and what was important now was her children who Coraline had died bringing them into this world. She filled a basin with warm water and slowly washed the first child who was Salina, she noticed Salina had dark brown tuffs of hair, she study'ed the child for problems but saw none. Then she bathed Anya who had blood red hair she also looked at Anya for problems but also saw none, after she bathed the last child who had been born, then she realized this child was name less. Nina tilted her head to the side and thought of a name that would suit her, she had white blond hair, and was the smallest of her sisters. "Guinevere_" oddly it fit. She wrapped Guinevere like the rest of her sisters and laid her in her own crib. But Guinevere refused to sleep so Nina had no choose but to rock her. As she rocked Guinevere she noticed some thing on her tiny hand, she careful turned the child's hand to see what it was. She gasped impossible she was indeed going mad, there was a silver outlined star on Guinevere's hand. Nina stood up and quickly put Guinevere back in her crib. One by one she checked each baby girls hand. Salina had a crescent moon also outlined in silver, and Anya had a sun also outlined in silver. Nina was breathless this was impossible, these babies could not be the three it was impossible. Nina closed her eyes and prayed for a vision, it was not true that Nina was a witch because there was no such thing as witch's, no Nina had been with a special gift she was able to see futures and right now she prayed to God to see her great granddaughters futures. Thankfully someone answered Nina prayers,and she had a vision.

The where three shadows standing hand and hand, she could not see there


End file.
